A morning like no other
by Ms. Fearlesgamr
Summary: Gajeel still can't believe that Fairy Tail let him in, even though this one morning is just like every morning. Since it's a special day for him, it makes it even better with her in his life. This is just peek into Gajeel's new life at the guild on this special morning.


Here's a one shot for Gajeel and Levy, sorry that's it's kinda short, but I hope you guys love it. This was my first essay this year since we had to write a creative essay for school, I chose to write about Gale. I made some adjustments to it and lengthen it. Anyways enjoy the love, bye! Review if you liked it, so I can write more on different ships or on Gale.

A Morning like no Other

Gajeel always woke up before anyone else in Fairy tail's guild house. He was a tall figure with long black hair that would poke out here and there, and he was also built and strong. He has a sharp chin and high cheek bones with big red slanted eyes. The place was still and quiet, but yet it was filled with the same good feeling of home. He never would have imagined himself being here not after what he did to all these people that lived here with him. They all forgave him and befriend him and now the one person he almost killed is now his wife.

Gajeel turned his head to see Levy's face, he always love the way she looked when she was asleep and when she was reading. He loved how her wonderful light brown eyes seemed to be filled with knowledge and love. When she got passionate about something they got big even with her magic glasses on. Her soft features was pale in the dimly lit bedroom that they shared. Her natural turquoise hair was like a fan around her, while her breathing caused her to open her mouth slightly. Even though she was small compared to Gajeel she was the perfect size for him.

Smiling, he slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs to the main lobby of the guild house. He took his time walking down the stairs thinking of all that had happened in the few months, there was bad and good, but that's in the past now. Shaking his head and running his hand though his hair he reached the final steps of the stairs. No one was in the lobby yet but it still had the same wonderful feeling it did when everyone was gathered here. Walking, Gajeel made his way to the very front of the guild house. He could hear the creaking of the wood boards under his feet with every other step he took.

Opening the door he noticed Plue Lucy's celestial spirit dog. Gajeel always wondered why they called him a dog, since he just looked like a mini shivering snowman. Plue stood there looking up at Gajeel shaking as ever then finally giving him a little wave, and with his little legs plue made his way towards the kitchen behind the bar. Without realizing it he found himself smiling again while he watched plue walking. He found that little thing to be cute, but he wasn't quite sure if he matched the cuteness of his flying cat Panther Lily. Once Plue went around the corner Gajeel turned on his heels and headed for the tree he goes to relax. It was a big steady oak tree on top of a hill right beside the guild house. From here he could see the town of Magnolia and its famous harbor. It was a big city that shared its name in beauty and size. Slowly, he could see the sun rise, and the ocean glistened in the most wonderful way, he could see the ships coming and going out of harbor.

Not before long he could hear soft footsteps coming from the bottom of the hill. He turned around to see Levy carrying a tray of food. She was still in his oversized T-shirt, she gave him his favorite smile in the world. He didn't know what he did for her to love him, but she did. She forgave him for all his past sins, giving him a new reason to live and to love. Everyday he did his best to show his love for her. Looking down at the tray he saw pieces of iron covered in strawberry sauce. She also put his favorite cake she made. Her red velvet cake almost had the same great taste of iron. He loved her cooking even though he did cook better than she did. She sat down beside him only to give a screech to see some ants crawl on her leg, then he quickly brushed them off her leg. He let out a chuckle and gave her hug and a kiss on the forehead. She sat in his lap feeding him his cake and sneaking a few bites in for herself. After a few minutes Plue and Lily came over with turnovers that team Natsu had made. They could tell who made which, the burned one was from Natsu and the sloppy ones were from Happy and Gray. The decorated ones that looked like they came from a bakery were from Lucy and Erza. Gajeel stopped eating and enjoyed the feeling of holding Levy.

Everyday he would wake up thinking that the past months were a dream. Until he turned over in bed to his love of his life next to him asleep. Looking at Levy's eyes he put his forehead on hers, and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled in the kiss as he kept a hold on her. Moments later they broke away from their kiss and held each other. Even though his morning was usually like this, he somehow found this morning the best maybe because it was his birthday. Levy looked up at him, "Happy birthday Gajeel, I love you."

Looking at her face, he held her check in his hand, "Thank you Levy for so many things, I love you so much."


End file.
